Mass Multi Effect
by pikachufox32
Summary: I do not own Mass Effect or any of the games and/or other game items or armor. but my ships I mention this story, i do own by design. do not put negative review on this story please.
1. Chapter 1

Mass Multi Effect

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Bold** for big voices and/or unknown individual

_Italic_ is for the telepathic voices.

[ ] is for notes

Those who read this, will learn my story. And those who don't want to judge in kindness, should not read at all of other's chance of expressing their imagination to others to enjoy.

If you haven't heard of the Multi-verse theory, I'd say it's time you begun.

Deep... Deep In the vastness of the void of space. Life explores the stars in wonder of other life are out there, but they'll find them in places they never imagine. The rift. A weak spot of the universe. Said to be an open path to other universes, realms, and even worlds. Though it was a random warp to other place, or... was it fate's hand.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

It has been a tiresome day on my ship, The U.S.V Nova Star, my second flagship. Which was only one of a massive fleet of ten billion star-ships I designed with a combined mode. And I was checking the maintenance status report, before... it happened.

A massive heave shook the ship, knocking the report out of my hand and onto the floor. Electricity sparking everywhere, but the hull wasn't breached thankfully by its design that I created it to be. But I ran straight towards the bridge, hearing the alarm buzzing loudly in my ears. As I arrived at the bridge, my crew was on overclock to maintain the ship's stability to balance again. But it was too late, my massive fleet was slowly being pulled in. By the main solid image screen, I saw a ripple of time and space and massive in scope by the looks at it. But I was soon forced into unconsciousness, leaving my fleet to the unknown.

**Wake up... wake up and aid Commander Shepard...**

I slowly eyes opened my eyes, seeing just the void of pure darkness. Just nothing but darkness to the eye could see. Completely unknown to the empty void, until a bright blinding light flashed in front of me. Soon the blinding light turned into images, voices, and… Shepard himself. All sorts of unknown memories flow into my mind, filling my head with untold things about the universe that I'll soon arrive. When the fill of unknown memories came to a stop, I knew now of my mission. Help Shepard save the Mass Effect universe from the Reapers. Then, I awoke to see my massive fleet struggled to escape the pulling force of the rift, which was pushing the engines to the limit and would soon burn them out completely.

"Sir. The engines can't take much more strain", one of my android crew members announced in panic, as the rest of the crew was trying so hard to maintain the ship.

I took in a breath and sighed in regret and then said, "Cut the engines to all ships, we're going in the rift". The announcement shocked my crew, confused of my choice of sending the fleet to the unknown of the forcing pull of the rift. "But Admiral…", one tried to object. "No buts. We are going in the rift. That's an order", I replied in a cold tone, knowing my crew would not fight me at a time like this. And soon, one by one, my massive fleet cut their engines, slowly passing through the rift. And into the unknown. Then , everything turned into total darkness, not even the glow of the controls could be seen.

(Shepard's P.O.V)

(S.S.V Normandy)

I awoke to an alarm, which meant one thing. A massive number of ships exiting inspace drive. I shot out of bed and strapped on my armor, getting prepared for any kind of trouble. Then I rushed into the evaluator to the bridge, and rushing to Joker's chair. "Status on inbounds", I quested to joker.

"It's massive, Commander. Too many for the sensors to count them all", Joker replied in frustration, fussing at the Holo-controls.

"Reapers?", I asked in confusion.

"No, none of the ships show any signs of Reaper single. Or even element zero of that matter ", Joker answered unsurely, checking the readings over again, but said the same thing.

'No element zero', I thought in shock. Surprised that something could do that without element zero.

"Commander, the ships are de-shifting", said a helmsman, seeing that it was true before my eyes. One by one, massive and non-massive ships de-shifted from slip-space. And one de-shifted differently, the more massive one still had its bridge lights flickering. This means one thing… survivors.

"Patch us through to the largest ship, we need to know if it's friendly or not", I ordered suddenly. Thinking about the survivors, hoping their still alive.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

I heard a buzzing sound, still rattled from the rift jump. I grunted in severe pain, just to answer the transmission, struggling to keep my body from failing before I got to the controls. Finally I got to said controls, soon then I pressed the receive call. Though it was static at first, but then it was cleared.

{**THIS IS THE S.S.V NORMANDY, Identify yourself**} it was clear but I was still weak from the rift.

"Admiral…. Link of the Mecha fleet… ", I struggled to reply back to them. In severe pain, and my bone were screaming in agony.

{**What is your status?**}

"Need…. M-medic… aid…", I blacked out before I got to finish.

(Shepard's P.O.V)

My brain was now on adrenaline rush, rushing to the star map. Setting the course the lead ship.

"Joker, get close as possible and open the shuttle bay door on my mark", I ordered as I got in the evaluator and headed to the shuttle bay. Gearing up for the departure for the unknown ship.

As I got to the shuttle bay, I waited for my team mates to arrive. Finally, after 15 minute passed; James, Liara, and Garrus came into the shuttle bay. We all when in the Kodak shuttle, then soon departed from the Normandy and headed towards the unknown ship.

"So, Shepard. What would we find on this rescue mission?", James asked in curiousness.

"Hopefully just survivors", I answered, unsure of what we'll find once we arrive.

"We'll find out once we get there. But still I'm amazed something at this magnitude could be this massive", Liara said in wonder and amazed of size of the massive vessel.

"Well, whatever it is, it better be empty", Garrus said in honesty, hoping it was true.

"Commander, we're approaching the ship's hanger bay", the pilot said as he maneuvered his way around the smaller lifeless ships.

"Bring us in", I replied as I snapped on my helmet.

(U.S.V Nova Star )

We soon arrived onboard, checking around for hostiles. But we found none. Then, we explored into the massive ship. Hoping that we'll find survivors, just hoping they'll be alright.

"Um… commander. You might want to see this", James said unsurely as I could tell from his words.

I motioned to his side to see what he found, I froze on the spot, horrified of what I saw. "Is that Geth?", I asked unsurely as I was still shocked from the sight of it.

"I don't think it is", Liara said as James poked the machine's head with his assault rifle. Then it moved a bit as it activated a Holo-video from its optic eyes.

"By the goddess", Liara gasped in shock. Stunned of the Holo-video's recording of a massive event, but was cut off and powered down. The unknown machine returned to a lifeless pile of metal, stunning me and the others.

Then Garrus spotted a nav-map, and soon shined a light on it. "Found something, but hard to believe it", Garrus said unsurely with the writing.

I looked at the map, seeing the route and locations. Then I found the bridge location, and save the image on my Omni-tool. "Let's head to the bridge. It's time to find out what going on", I said as I walked the route as my team mates followed me.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

I was starting to awoken from unconsciousness and starting to be aware of my surroundings as I slowly opened my eyes. I grunted in severe pain, unable to move yet. Just laying there, I was looking around to see my entire fleet and crews were deactivated and offline. Then I heard footsteps echoing, and getting louder. To my knowledge, Shepard must have called for a rescue mission for survivors. I chuckled at the thought, 'It's going to be a long chat when I get aboard the Normandy' I thought.

Then the sound of footsteps got louder and closer, soon an armored figure come into the room as well as another armored figure; one light blue skinned with short tentacle like hair, and one was more familiar with a sniper rifle and the ceramic like armor.

"A civilian?", said the figure with a N7 marking on its armor, which I noticed at the moment.

"Civilian my iron foot", I chuckled as I replied.

"Holy…. How can he breath without air!?", the other armored figure surprisingly exclaimed, as the others was also shocked about it to my eye.

"Really want to ask, or are you going help me before I pass out again?", I asked in sarcasm, which the group looked at each other and nodded to agree to help. Then, the blue skinned figure soon helped me up as the one with the sniper rifle supported my other arm to balance myself. Soon then, we headed to hunger bay A-14, where a small and familiar vessel was waiting. The side of said vehicle slide open and they set me inside and the others soon entered as well, then the panel like door slide close. Next, I heard a faint hum of an engine, which told me that we are lifting off, and the vessel moved and almost unshakingly motioned out of the hunger bay and soon into space.

"Before you set foot on the Normandy, who are you and what are you?", asked the N7 armored figure, still curious about my ability of not needing air in the vacuum void of space.

I sighed as I knew someone would soon ask that question when they wanted to know. "Do you know the Multi-verse Theory of dimensions and sub to main timelines are?", I asked in the referring to how I got here and why. Which in return, I earned a very confused and shocked look from all of them, even though three of them have helmets on, I could only tell by the blue skinned figure's facial expressions.

"That only explains how you get here, but not the answer to my question", the N7 armored figure said in a hint of aggression, trying to get a straight answer from me.

"Fine, my rank is Admiral and my name is Link p. slate. I'm in command of my fleet of ten billion starships, which I could see are in lock down an power is out and should be manually be restarted. But my second flagship, the Nova Star, the one you entered and left, may still have power for unknown reasons. I prefer not to have someone to record it in said Omni-tool", I said as I glared at the blue skinned figure that was caught taking note as I was talking. Which caused the said figure to flinch in surprise, and didn't know that I knew about the Omni-tool was active.

"How did you know I was recording?", the blue skinned figure question, though sounded like a female to my ears.

"Trained sensitive hearing, I can hear a small hum of an engine from a light-year away", I answered as I tapped softly on my right ear.

"By the goddess, no one has ever logically done that at such distance", she gasped and was shocked of such ability.

Now, everyone is now staring at me in curiosity and wonder, desiring more information from me. Which I could not allow do to my knowledge of the reapers and their ways of taking information through even an Omni-tool. "If you want more information from me, wait until we are on the Normandy", I said to them to delay more questions they may have. They nodded, as I could see that they were going to need to have a bigger space to talk in.

"We're entering Normandy's hanger bay, Commander", a voice came from the front of this vessel, which I soon assume it to be the pilot.

"Acknowledged, bring us in steady", the N7 armored figure said to the pilot. To my knowledge of the Normandy , the hanger bay is a tricky landing for an average pilot.

When the landing in the hanger was done, the vents refilled the hanger bay with air. Then, the three armored figures removed their helmets, revealing their faces. Garrus, James, and Commander Shepard. To my knowledge, I can recognize them well, even Liara.

{**Umm…. Commander, I'm detecting an unknown energy in the hanger. The readings are crazy, it's like alive**}, a voice announced which I knew was joker.

"Oh boy, we a lot to talk about", I said in and sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Mass Multi Effect

Chapter 2: From ashes and Citadel

**Bold **for big voices and/or unknown individual.

_Italic _is for the telepathic voices.

{**Bold**} for com. Link voice.

(_Italic_) for EDI and other computer voice.

[] for notes.

I do not own Mass Effect. Bioware owns Mass effect. And I don't own Halo, VOTOMS, or Infinite Stratos.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

(S.S.V Normandy/ briefing room)

Everyone had their eyes on me. Curious, wondering, and just desiring to know about the mystery of my presences. And yet, they have been staring at me for almost half an hour. Until finally, Commander Shepard stood up straight and asked, "That is going to be short and simple. What the god's name are you?", he said in a calm yet demanding tone.

"I am a human soul inside a remodeled Infiltrator terminator robot, with an organic human heart as a power core. And I prefer no one records this at all, it's a horror if anyone tried the theory of soul infusion", I answered as I sighed, trying to convince them to keep it secret, "and same goes for the AI, who is trying hack my processer's firewall", I said in aggression.

"EDI?", Commander Shepard questioned in confusion, and was unaware of this attempt.

(_My apologies, Commander. I was just analyzing our guest's technology, but I was faced with an unknown firewall that had no access root or bypass lock of any kind. Such technology should not even exist_), EDI said over the briefing room's intercom system. And by those words said, Commander Shepard and the rest of his team slowly had their eyes on me in shock and disbelief.

"All I can say is, I have my reasons for keeping my tech a secret", I said as I shrugged in reason. Even the smallest piece of my tech could be fatal.

"But we need to have an advantage over the reapers, you possess a supremely massive fleet….", Liara was interrupted by me. "That can only do is float in space and needs repairs, my fleet can only help when needed most. I'm the only one to command my fleet, because my fleet can only accept my soul's energy command", I said, even if my fleet was active, I could not just do as I please in this universe.

James tried to intervene for my statement to Liara, but he was held back by Shepard. "Even if you have a massive fleet, this is my ship. My ship, my rules. I don't want a walking bio robot thing showing an aggressive attitude on my ship", Commander Shepard stated in demand, not very pleased to have his crew and friends get insulted or hurt.

"With all due respect, Commander John Varese Shepard. I'm only get dragged through a massive space-time rift, and by an unknown thing told me to help you when needed. In which reminds me, I do have a peace-ally present for you, Commander", I said in honesty as I pressed a hidden button on my arm to signal a pod to warp directly next to my side. This caused everyone in the room to jump back in surprise and shock.

"How did you do that?!", James questioned in shock, still surprise that a pod just appeared from nowhere.

"Particle mass transport warp, one of my old tech", I said as I raised my eye brow to James, then I pressed a panel to activate de-cyro freeze, "But, she isn't my tech".

"She?", Shepard asked in confusion, unsure of what I'm saying exactly.

"Meet your sister, Jan Feliose Shepard", I answered as the de-cyro freeze was complete, and then the pod opened slowly. In which, made everyone jump back in surprise as the pod hissed out steam. An arm reached an grabbed the side of the pod and sat up, and now staring at me and Commander Shepard, and the others in a hint of fear and confusion.

"Who are you all?", Jan Shepard asked in confusion and the tone of fear, completely unknowing of anything of the current location and/or events.

"You're on the Normandy, well in a different timeline one. Jan, meet your brother, John Varese Shepard", I said to her very calmly and positively, trying to calm her heart rate even after she was in cyro freeze, too much excitement to the heart after de-cyro is fatal.

"And who are you? You don't even look like a navy officer", Jan said in question, staring at me with narrow eyes.

"My name is Admiral Link p. Slate, in command of my fleet of ten billion ships, which are in of repairs because of power failure and engine toning after major strain. But, reason why I'm not wearing a naval uniform is because of the lack of strong Martials, and in that reason I wear a more efficient suit that acts like armor that is supremely strong and light as a feather. Well to me of course", I finished as I revealed my fleet emblem to them.

"T-Ten billion?! Impossible! No one can command that many ships, let alone build that many", she said in shock and confusion about the info she was told.

"For an average human, but I'm not human. I was until I was transferred into this metal boned body with my human heart. These ships took nearly three millennia's to build and make the crews to maintain them all", I replied in defense, felt insulted for my hard labor to construct all my ships. And with those words, the Normandy crew and Jan dropped their jaws. Their minds were blown to bits of hearing how long it took to build such a massive number of ships.

"Three millennia's?!", James questioned in total shock.

"2,960 years to be more exact", I answered calmly. Even with my answer, still it shocked everyone in the room, their minds still trying to process the information I give.

"Um… Commander? Sorry to interrupt. But you have a message on your terminal, you might want to see it", Joker said on the intercom.

"Noted, Joker", Commander Shepard agreed as he walked out of the Briefing room and headed to the bridge to see what is up. At the same time, Jan looked around and stepped out of the pod, her legs wobbled a bit but soon recovered her footing. After Jan fully regained her body's stability, I motioned to the back of the pod and opened the hidden compartment. Upon opening the compartment, I took out five Halo weaponry. A high-velocity energy tipped long needle shot gun, two type-1 plasma blades, SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle, and finally two Type-25 Directed Energy Pistols that are hot-wired to have endless ammunition. And soon then, Commander Shepard walked back in the room, but to me it was storming in a hurry.

"Everyone, gear up. We got an urgent mission to Eden Prime", Commander Shepard said, "And that also means you two", he stated as he pointed to me and Jan.

"I got my gear already, commander", I said as I held up a, yet to be active, plasma blade. But I saw that they were confused at a short rod doing any damage.

"And what exactly is that?", Garrus questioned, curious about how a short rod would be of use against an armed soldier. As I switched on the plasma blade, the plasma formed from both ends of the handle and formed a deadly energy sword. And thus, the sight answered Garrus' question.

"Any more questions? Or we are going to go to Eden Prime?", I questioned as I switched off the plasma blade, thus not hurting anything or anyone by mistake.

"Gear up and head to the shuttle bay", Commander Shepard said as he walked out of the room once again.

After just twelve short minutes; Garrus, Liara, James, Jan, and I soon came to the shuttle bay, geared up and ready. While Commander Shepard was waiting in the UT-47 Kodiak, even though he was known for helping the innocent. Commander Shepard was also known to be act fast for protect innocent people instead of waiting for the okay from the high command. Then after everyone was in the shuttle, we soon were heading out to Eden Prime.

( Inside the UT-47 Kodiak)

Liara was looking to the orbital image of Eden Prime as we were entering the atmosphere, remembering the events and times, which all happened from said planet. "Eden Prime, this is where it all began", she said as she goes through memory lane.

"Yeah, this is where it all started", Commander Shepard said as he flashes back the memories of the mission that started all, and all the adventures that made him who he was now.

"The beacon, Saren, Sovereign, battle of Citadel, and Ilos", Garrus said as he also remembered all the events from the adventures, "Spirits, we even stopped the collectors and saved the galaxy twice", and he chuckled as he remembered all of the adventures and battles, which was long for three and a half years.

"I still hate the collectors after what they did to the human colonies" James said as he had shadows and voices haunting him.

"Not as bad as I was busting my rear off when I was in c-sec when Saren was attacking human colonies", Garrus said as he remembered, "even busting my rear off with the Bureaucracy".

"And you started some fights", Commander Shepard added.

"And you helped point out where they were", Garrus said as he chuckled as he remember the good times.

"Yea, but we have a colony to save and an added Prothean artifact to find at the dig site", Commander Shepard said as he was determined to save lives of innocent colonists.

"True, but… Cerberus hit the colony hard", Liara sighed sadly as her reports she had seen.

"These people it rough", Commander Shepard said as the situation on the colony was dire.

"The Alliance did everything they could to evacuate most of the colonists", Liara said sadly, "but… Cerberus hit the colony too quickly".

"If they survived Saren, they can survive this", Garrus said to reinsure Liara.

"Oh don't remind me of Saren, even after he… turned into a robotic horror. No offence Admiral", Ashley said as she tried not to offend others.

"None taken, besides I still have this", I said as I pulled a metal skull from my back storage pocket. Even though it was beeping and blinking, meaning it was still online.

"BY THE SPIRITS, IS THAT SAREN'S CYBERNITIC HEAD?!", Garrus question-ly yelled as he was shocked and very surprised of such a horror of the once evil being now yet an almost useless junk parts. And the others were also shocked and surprised as much as he was.

"Yea, but it's harmless. Besides its only good for a memory drive. Well, for looking in its memories", I said in the positive things, even though it was true. The metal skull blinked and flashed its eyes to tell me it was offensive. I sighed and said, "Fine. For keeping it out of trouble", it then blinked in agreement.

"Approaching the dig site, Commander", the pilot announced, "but I can only get close to the dig site before we get detected by their sensors", he said as he tried to level the craft after entering orbit.

"Acknowledged. bring us in hot, Cortez", Commander Shepard said as he soon turn towards me, "we'll talk about that thing after we finish this mission, I hope your good as you say you are", he stated as he held onto a handle on the ceiling. I put the metal skull away and readied my plasma blades, readying for the battle and combat.

(Eden Prime/ Drop Zone)

Landed and now moving towards the recon point, I slowly looked around the corner's edge. Then I singled it was clear, we proceed down the pathway until we approached a recently abandon build and entered with triggers hot and ready to shot at any hostiles.

"Hey bro, I found some salvage and a med-kit", Jan suddenly said as she found a computer and a med-pack on a table.

"Good find Jan, but we need to stay focused", Commander Shepard said as he picked up some clips that were lying on the ground.

"Hey Shepard, found some useful Intel for the resistance", Garrus said as he picked up a data pad on a desk nearby.

"That can be useful, send the Intel to the resistance", Commander Shepard said as he reloaded his ammo patch, "They're going to need it to fend off Cerberus".

Then after a few moments of searching through the building, we headed outside and headed near a cliff side, looking at a Prothean device sticking out of the ground. Though I had to convince them to stay focused.

"There's the elevator controls. We can use it to get to the artifact", Liara said as we neared the elevator on the cat-walk.

"Let's get the artifact and help the survivors out", Commander Shepard said as Liara operated the controls for the elevator lift. But then, Liara's eyes widened and her hands trembled like she seen a ghost.

"I-it isn't an artifact… it's…", Liara said as she gasped in shock, "A Prothean", she finished as the lift had a Prothean life pod set in the middle.

"A Prothean?!", James asked as he was shocked and freaked out.

"How is it possible?", Ashley questioned in shock. She too was freaking out about the pod in front of her.

"Is it like the one's on Ilos? Or from the ruins?", Garrus asked as he remembered the same pods on Ilos.

"Like the ones on Ilos, but this one still has power", Liara said as she scanned the pod with her Omni-tool.

"Couldn't we just open the pod?", James asked.

"No. opening the pod without the signal to end stasis mode would kill him", Liara said as she continued to scan the pod.

"How can we open the pod without killing the Prothean?", Jan asked as she was curious.

"There should be some terminals that have some information about how to open the pod. But Cerberus damaged the pod. The life signs are unstable", Liara said as she stopped scanning the pod. Worried of the Prothean inside.

"then we should get the information fast and get him out of stasis before he dies", Commander Shepard said as he motioned toward the other building, until a Cerberus drop ship flown over our heads and hovered over a building and dropped off Cerberus troopers.

"Get to cover and took them out", Commander Shepard ordered as he got to cover and started firing rounds at the troopers. As did the others, except me.

" Votom 'IS' awaken", I said as a bright blinding light glowed from my armor. Shining light forming, bending, and connecting to my armor. An as the light faded, a clover green metal armor had appeared on my armor. Though it shocked Shepard and the others, but not the enemy. Bullets bounced off the armor. In a blinding flash, I seemed to vanish.

"Where did it go?", a Cerberus soldier yelled.

Then I re-appeared in front of the enemy soldier, causing him to freak out and fired rounds at my armor. All his bullets bounce off and not getting a bent on the armor. I grabbed his guns and bend it like it was tin can.

"W-What are you?!", the Cerberus soldier asked in horror, stepping back as he seemingly peed his pants.

I then throw the Cerberus trooper at a Nemesis sniper. And then I deployed two high-speed anti-matter chain guns [with chainsaws] from both arms. "**I'm your nightmare, Cerberus**", I said in a dark and horrifying tone that could scare the soul out of the demon himself. Soon then, I started up the chainsaws, hearing the terrifying sound of the hi-pitch spinning saw. When I heard one trooper step back behind a metal shield, I vanished and appeared behind the scared trooper, an only a spine chilling scream was heard as the sound of the saw cutting through flesh and metal armor echoed through the area.

"**Who's next?**", I said in the same dark and horrifying tone as my chainsaws were stained with blood from my enemy, which was dripping from the saw belt's tips.

Nearly all of the Cerberus troopers and sniper surrendered, as they knew they had no chance to win. Though one tried to stun me with an electric rod, but I grabbed it out of the trooper's hand and broke it in half like a twig. Then the trooper gave up and surrendered like the others.

"All ground troops surrendered", I said as I turned to the Normandy crew.

"I can see why he is earned the rank admiral, but that was a bit… over the top", Commander Shepard said as the others were scarred and terrified from my chainsaw use.

"It's my job Commander, plus I still have a bone to pick with Cerberus", I said as I used a storage cube on the surrendered troopers and sniper, putting them in a jail of emptiness and the vast void. Then I placed the storage cube in my spare ammo pocket.

"Fine, but we talk about this later", Commander Shepard said as he walk acrossed the catwalk, "we have information to get to save a living Prothean".

"Very well, Commander", I said as I retracted the chainsaws and chain guns, then I walk to the building marked as '5'. Then after finding a terminal and ammo clips, Shepard and the others entered building '2'. Soon then, another Cerberus drop ship flown over and dropped off more troopers and Cerberus engineers and then the drop ship flew off.

"More incoming", Garrus said as he took cover behind a counter. But then one of the engineers sets a turret up, firing rounds of bullets at the counter.

"Take out that turret", Commander Shepard ordered as he fired rounds at the Cerberus troopers.

"On it", I said as I took control of the turret. Making it fire on the Cerberus troopers, engineers, and sentinels. And after that, I made the turret explode into tiny pieces of metal bits.

"Enemies terminated", I said as my armor reverted back into an old pendent around my neck.

"Why do you make it easy?", Ashley said as she was frustrated with me taking all the enemies by myself.

"I had over 2,000 years of battle experience, and the strategies of any battle by far", I replied as I shrugged and readied my pistols for future enemy engagement. Soon after we found some more useful Intel for the survivors and then headed to building '6', once we entered the building, we found a door to a video terminal.

"I think this is one of research terminals", Liara stated as Commander Shepard approached the terminal.

And as Commander Shepard activated the ancient visual data file, John and Jan's eyes begin to glow green. To untrained eye, it was fuzz. But to John, Jan, and I. It was a like seeing an all-out war from the past.

(Javik's P.O.V)

(50,000 years ago/ Eden Prime)

'The waves of collectors seem to be endless, regardless of how strong our people's defenses are', I thought as I took down three collectors with my rifle. Desperately buying time for my men to get to the safe side of the bunker doors, hoping that the doors would keep the reaper's forces out until we are inside our life-pods to wait out until the reapers are dark space once more.

When I saw one of my people fell to the ground beside me, I used my bionic power to lift the collector soldiers up and thrown them to the wall and grabbed my fallen brother to the safety of the bunker as the doors closed and sealed shut. Soon after, victory [a Prothean AI avatar] appeared beside me.

(_The bunker is sealed, Commander_), Victory stated as I motioned to a life-pod.

"Status report on our frontline", I ordered as I opened the life-pod, the soldier inside was dead, I give my respect to my fallen brethren.

(_300,000 casualties_), victory replied as the report was grim to me as I set my fallen brother back in the life-pod.

"A 3rd of our people had fallen to the hands of the reapers", I said as my people are becoming fewer to the reapers.

(_Warning. Reaper forces are approaching the bunker_), victory said as I stood up and face him.

"Inform our troops to head north", I ordered as I turned and walked to the other life-pods were.

(Admiral L. P. Slate's P.O.V)

(Current Time/ Eden Prime)

The video was now fuzzed completely, like there was no more to see. Or it was all it had to recover.

"Did you see anything?", Liara asked as she couldn't make up anything of the fuzz and flashing of pictures before.

"Didn't you?", Commander Shepard questioned as he didn't know that she couldn't see the images he saw.

"I know I did", Jan said as she shrugged to them.

"As did I", I stated as I had a strong and advanced decryption program in this ten core processor brain of mine.

"I think the cipher that John received on Feros all those years ago must of allowed him to see the visual data, but I didn't know the Admiral and Jan to see it as well", Liara said as she was curious of how Jan and I could see as good as Commander Shepard.

"Jan is nearly the same as John. Physically, mentally, and also has the Cipher from Feros", I explain as the facts were true.

"Okay, but what about you, Admiral?", Ashley asked, curious to know.

"Decrypting program to even unknown information is easy with ten CPU core in my metal skull", I replied as I knocked on my head like a hollow coconut.

"That may be so, but we need to find the second terminal that has the rest of the information that we need to de-activate stasis mode", Commander Shepard said as he walked outside.

As we headed to a door with a green holo-panel, and after we opened the door, we saw three dead marines with empty glass bottles on the coffee table. Though I noticed the TV was still on.

"They were just watching the game", Commander Shepard said as he lowered his head, "this isn't a strong hold… it someone's home".

As Commander Shepard was like that, I heard a light hum of an engine. And that only meant one thing… Cerberus.

"We got Cerberus troops outside", I stated as I motioned to the door frame. Both hands with Type-25 Directed Energy Pistols, armed and ready at any enemy.

"Are you sure?", Ashley asked, confused of how I knew.

"My ears can never mistake a hum of an ezo-3 core engine", I replied as I opened the door a bit to fit the muzzle of my pistols. Just to aim carefully to hit every enemy on the mark. With my optic setting, I switched to digital and x-ray vision to target the troopers and two engineers. Just by the pull of the triggers, I fired rounds at each and every trooper's head, while the engineers get hit in the chest and abdomen. In result, none of the Cerberus forces stood a chance.

"Show off", James mumbled softly, though I heard it clearly.

"I heard that James Vega", I replied as I stood up and walked out the building.

"How did you know my last name?", James questioned as he was shocked on how I knew.

"Your file said it all and all the missions you were on", I answered as I scouted around.

After James got over it, we headed toward building '2', and once we entered it, a holo-panel glowed bright, which meant one thing. The last terminal lies there. Then after we passed through the doors and entered 'lab 1', we came forth to the final terminal.

"The final visual data terminal, I hope it has what we need", Liara said in concern.

"It does, I can feel it in my soul", I said in confidence and sureness .

"I hope your right", Commander Shepard said with a small doubt as he activated the terminal. The visual data played as John, Jan, and I watched the events of the past.

(Javik's P.O.V)

(50,000 years ago/ Eden Prime)

I walked along side one of my brethren as we prepared to enter our life-pods for the next cycle to fight the reapers. Then Victory appeared next to me, waiting for the command to send out the single for stasis mode activation.

"You get to your life-pod", I said as I turned to Victory, ready to give the order to send the single.

"Send the signal for stasis to all life-pods", I ordered as Victory sent the signal while I walked towards my life-pod.

(_And of the refuges that can't got to their life-pods_?), Victory questioned, concerned with the others outside, fighting the reapers.

"Their lives will be sacrifice for the coming empire", I answered in grief, hoping I was wrong.

Then suddenly, the bunker door behind us was blown open as collectors swarmed in. I armed my rifle and fired on the coming collectors.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

(Current Time/ Eden Prime)

"Was it there?", Liara asked, hoping it was true.

"I got the signal to end stasis mode", Commander Shepard said as he typed on his Omni-tool, creating the signal.

"Then let's get to the pod before we have more Cerberus come", Ashley said as we headed out and headed towards the catwalk. But the catwalk was retracted, making it hard to get to the pod.

"Down there", I said as I pointed to another way to the pod. By jumping down, they followed and reached a latter. As we climbed the latter one by one, we climbed down the roof of the building, making a beeline to the pod. But two Cerberus drop ships flown in, dropping off more troopers and sentinels.

"Enemies inbound", Ashley stated as she open fired on the troopers.

"Knock them down", Commander Shepard ordered as he fired rounds at the troopers as well, as did the others. Though I draw out my shotgun, then fired at the sentinels, only to have the enemy drop to the ground like a brick. The long needles gone right through their armor like wet tissue paper.

"Sentinels terminated, Commander", I said as I fired rounds at some troopers, hitting the mark each time on each trooper that fell to the needles that gone through them.

"Keep the heat up", Commander Shepard ordered as he used his Omni-blade on a Cerberus trooper, making the trooper fall to the ground like a rock.

After we defeated the wave of troopers, we headed to the life-pod. Hoping there's enough time before more Cerberus reinforcements come. As Commander Shepard entered the command code for de-freezing, a Cerberus Atlas mech landed next to the metal catwalk. Before Commander Shepard or the others could attack it, I stepped in front of the Atlas, facing the mech alone.

"I'll handle this mech, you finish ending stasis on that pod", I said as I begin to glow dark purple, causing the ground under my feet to break away and creating a small crater that was slowly growing as I emit more and more dark energy. As the Atlas grabbed me by its metal claw, I vanished from its sight and appeared floating in front of it. My body started to change; my arms twisted and bend in forms that could make a stomach turn, my legs stretch and bend to more canine appearance, as my face turned and stretched into parcel demon wolf appearance, and then a long silver tail ripped and emerged out of my armor.

"What in the name of…", the Atlas pilot unfinished-ly said as I punched the hull of the mech. Broking its balance, and/or broke its cooling system from the impact.

Though I could not control the dark energy that emit from my body, but it had a focus. Tearing apart that Atlas, servo by servo. While the Atlas pilot recovered from the impact, all he can hear is claws scratching on the glass slowly. The pilot panicked and pointed the mounted rifle arm at me, trying to get me off the glass. But the dark energy had other plans. By using my razor sharp claws and speed, I sliced the mechanized arm right off. Then I grabbed the severed arm and hit the cockpit area with the very arm it was going to use. And after breaking the glass, I through the arm aside, then grabbed the pilot out and through him aside. Soon once I entered the unarmed Atlas, I made it glow crimson red, changing its frame and body. The short metal legs stretched and lengthened; the body's hull compressed and thinned a bit, and the one arm stretch and extended and made the claw into a quad claw hand. But as the change proceeded, the location of the arm that was severed started to emerge cable like strains of metal, morphing the metal into a new arm with a tri-barrel rifle and a more deadly grenade launcher. And the emblem on the 'former' Cerberus Atlas, changed into my fleet's emblem.

"T-THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!", the 'former' Atlas pilot exclaimed as he stood there, horrified at the transformation of the mech.

"**It is… now be Terminated, Cerberus**", the dark aura said through my mouth, and then fired on the unarmed 'former' Atlas pilot. Making a large blood splash on the ground and on the metal of the catwalk. Then I turned to the incoming Cerberus drop ship and vanished from sight, but soon appeared on top of the drop ship. Grabbing the cockpit with the quad claw, slowly crushing it. And then fired only twice at the center of the drop ship, causing it to explode inside and fall to the hard ground like a dying leaf. When the crippled Cerberus drop ship's engine died out with a silent note, I hopped off and the dark energy faded away, thus causing me and the morphed mech to fall to the ground backwards. But, the changes didn't fade away, they stayed almost like a curse.

"Admiral, are you okay?!", Jan questioned with a yell.

I moved the quad claw like a hand, motioning it to say 'so/so' in side-language. Informing them that I was fine, mostly. As the Normandy team was relieved that I was okay and in a more powerful mech to fight off Cerberus and/or maybe the reapers. Then after I dragged the mech to sit up right, the Prothean life-pod opened to reveal the living Prothean himself, even though he yet to awaken from stasis. Soon then, the Prothean slowly shown movement, his four eyes focusing and adjusting from a long stasis slumber. Suddenly, he bionic pushed the group to the ground, then he got out of the pod and fell onto the ground and struggled to stand up. Then he ran to the spot and saw the Prothean structure in the distances, and just stared in confusion and shock.

"He's just confused", Liara said as they got up and Commander Shepard stood behind the lone Prothean, "it's been 50,000 years to us, but to him it's…", she almost finish as Commander Shepard touched the Prothean's shoulder, then another event was streamed into his mind.

(Javik's P.O.V)

(50,000 years ago/ Eden Prime)

"Just a few minutes", I said in desperateness to save the bunker, "A few more minutes, the bunker can be saved".

(_The bunker has already been compromised_), Victory said as he reported the damage, (prepared for neutron bombardment, get to your life-pod commander), he requested as the report was dire.

I ran to my life-pod and closed the doors and sealed my pod, then I felt and heard the neutron bombardment occur outside my pod as it rattled my pod a bit. Soon after, it suddenly stopped.

(_Bunker secured, Commander_), Victory reported.

"How many survived?", I asked in worry. Hoping enough of my people survived.

(_Only 100 life-pods online_), Victory replied grimly.

"How can I rebuild the empire with only a hundred men", I said in grief, depressed of the news of only so few made it out alive.

(_Warning: power flexaration unfit_), Victory reported suddenly.

"Explain", I said in wonder, not understanding it fully.

(_Sensors offline, power generator unresponsive_), Victory stated as the report was grimmer, (_only solution: rerouting power from other life-pods_), he finished his report.

"No! Do not turn off more life-pods!", I ordered with anger, not wanting more of my people dead and gone.

(_I'm sorry commander, their lives will be sacrificed for the coming empire_), Victory said, (_you must be the voice of our people for the next cycle_).

"I'll be more than that", I said softly as stasis activated and darkness come as I closed my eyes.

(Admiral L. P. Slate P.O.V)

(Current Time/ Eden Prime)

John pulled his hand away as the Prothean fell to his knees, recoiling from the feedback of the vision.

"How many of left?", Javik asked as he was calmer now.

"Just you, sorry", John answered.

"I see…", Javik said as he stood up straight and faced John.

"Wait you can understand me?", John questioned, a bit shocked.

"When you saw my memories, I read your thoughts, emotions, and your physiology", Javik answered.

"But I saw…", John said as he was unsure.

"The last moments of my people", Javik finished John's sentence, then looked towards the others, "Human, Turian, Asari?", he questioned then he looked at me, "wolvargian?", puzzled of my appearance, "why am I surround by primitives and a wolvargian?".

"Long story short, the reapers are back and their attacking life", I said as I tried to make it clear for him.

"Reapers? My people tried and failed to defeat them", Javik said as he knew what the reapers are capable of, "How can I be of help when I could not have at least a few of my people to aid?".

"We need your help in more ways than one", John said as he stepped in.

"Very well, I'll help just because I have nowhere else to go", Javik said.

"Then we need to call Normandy to pick us up before more Cerberus troops arrive", I suggested as I tried to remove myself from the mech, but sadly I could not even move my legs from in the mech.

"Are you alright, Admiral?", Ashley asked in wonder.

"Um… does anyone know how to get me out of this thing?", I asked in calm tone, "Because I can't move my legs in this thing", I said as I sweat-dropped.

"Are you serious?", James complained.

"This is the first time for this type of thing happen to me", I replied back.

"Even your kind is smarter than that, wolvargian", Javik stated as he knew some of them in his time.

"Can we talk about this after we get off this planet?", I questioned with a hint of aggression.

"Joker, we need a pick up. Before we have more problems down here", John said on his on his ear.

{**Roger that, Commander**}, Joker replied as he set his course to our location.

( V.S.S Normandy/ War Room)

After we were picked up, John Shepard called all of us to 'talk' about what they wanted to know from me. Even I knew it couldn't be helped. But since I couldn't get out of the mech, I had to decrease its size enough to fit in the elevator and the doors.

"Admiral, we still have a lot of questions that need answering", John said as the others were staring at me.

"Is it about Seran's metal skull or my technology?", I asked as I tried to avoid hitting my head from the mounted objects on the ceiling.

"Both", he answered.

"First, I found Seran's metal skull in the same spot he was defeated. And second, my tech is not going to be scanned and/or recorded on anything", I stated in my defense and aggression.

**Is that so?**

"Was that Admiral Hackett?", I questioned when I heard it.

{**Surprising how you know me, even though we haven't met before**}, Hackett said was he appeared on the holo-war map.

"An admiral knows another admiral, rank or no rank", I said as I moved the metal arms like crossing arms.

{**It's good to have another Admiral around when there's a war with the reapers going on**}, Hackett said in a positive tone.

"I did not expect humans to be more ranked in chain of command", Javik said, with his ego in his personality.

{**A Prothean? I thought Shepard surprise me enough**}, Hackett stated as he tried to lose his composer.

"You have no idea", Jan said as she steps in the conversation.

{**And who may you be?**}, Hackett asked, curious of her presences on a war ship.

"I'm Jan Feliose Shepard", Jan answered as she did a naval salute to Hackett.

{**BY GOD! TWO SHEPARDS!?**}, Hackett question as he mind was blown to bits.

"Their brother and sister, Hackett. And no, she wouldn't be interested", I said to clear things up for Hackett.

{**But, John's file didn't say he had any record of family, let alone a sister**}, Hackett stated as he looked over John's file records.

"Well, she's from a different timeline", I said with a positive and a calm manner.

{**I think I'm going to sign off to process all this. I'll be waiting for John's next report update**}, Hackett said as he disappeared from the holo-war map.

"Well, I'll be going to fix my fleet, before anyone finds them and does something foolish", I said as I walked to door, shirking down the mech to fit through the door frame.

"Wait, you still haven't answered all of our questions yet", Ashley stated as the others were on the same page.

"Not in this thing, I'm can't", I stated as I moved the metal arms to lightly knock on the mech's think metal hull.

"Still, we need to know some type of advantage against the reapers", Liara said as she stepped in.

"After I fixed my fleet", I said as the doors closed and sealed behind me.

After I left the war room, I headed to the cockpit and asked Joker to let me exit out of the airlock, though he refused at first but he soon sigh an unlocked the airlock. When I entered the airlock, the door behind me close and sealed for decompression. As decompression finished, the door in front of me opened and I floated out an resized the mech's sized to normal, then I activated the thrusters that were modified when the mech was 'reformed', soon I was flying through the vastness of space and made my warp jump to my fleet's location.

(U.S.V. Nova Star/ Grid Core)

When I arrived in the grid core, most of the power-relays were intact but the sub-block core was really totaled and fried badly. In result, I had to replace the whole sub-block core with a new one, and then I replaced some damaged power-relays and finished up the repairs. Then, I activated the Sycon flux core and listened to it hum to life, pure energy flowing throughout the Nova Star, restoring all the systems and the crew. While I listened to the hum of the power for a bit, the door slide open, I turned and saw one of my crew members.

"Admiral? When did you get here?", the android engineer asked in confusion.

"I restored power to the ship, since I did design it. Plus, you are going to need more than that wrench there to repair the fleet. All the fleet, except the Nova Star, are offline and in need of a manual power restart", I explained to my android engineer.

"All of them?!", the android engineer questioned as he freaked out.

"Yes, all of them", I calmly replied.

"Um… sir, may I have permission to ask a question?", the android engineer asked.

"And what question may that be?", I questioned, curious.

"Why are you in that mech?", the android engineer asked as he pointed to mech that I was still stuck in.

"New mech, fresh and it didn't come with a manual", I honestly said to my android engineer.

"So… you're stuck in that mech?", the android engineer asked in confusion.

"Yep", I said with honestly, "and this could be excellent practice for one of my engineers to know inside and out of a new mech in an acceptable time".

"That's a great idea, sir", the android engineer agreed.

"Good, now let's head to R&amp;D to scan this mech and you can record the data", I said as I headed out the door and the android engineer followed behind, in route to the R&amp;D facility.


End file.
